1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic recording device with several heads, notably in thin layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the recording and reading of information on magnetic media, notably tapes, it is increasingly being sought to miniaturize the recording heads so as to increase the density of information on the medium. For miniaturization, thin layer heads are generally used.
A magnetic head consists of a magnetic circuit with a gap, associated with a coil to which is applied the signal to be recorded on the medium placed in the vicinity of the gap. This signal applied to the coil creates a magnetic field used to magnetize the small zone of the medium which is in the vicinity of the gap.
It is also sought to associate several magnetic heads so as to prevent motions of the heads. For example, for tapes, especially for video tape recorders, it is useful to provide for a row of magnetic heads, one per track on the tape. Furthermore, the association of several heads enables an increase in the speed with which items of information are written on the medium.